1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressing apparatus, and more particularly, to a pressing apparatus for laminating a first continuous web, such as a fiber web, to a second continuous structure, such as a second continuous web or a coating layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laminating machines for merging multiple layers of material into a single unit are used for a variety of purposes, including applying protective coatings to substrate materials. Lamination machines typically apply a pressing force to multiple layers of material, which is sometimes supplemented by heat, in order to fuse the multiple layers together. Furthermore, in the paper making arts, it is known to provide a multi-roller structure forming a closed chamber, wherein air is circulated from the chamber through the roller surface to convect moisture out of the paper web that is wrapped over the roll.
What is needed in the art is a pressing apparatus which can laminate multiple web layers and de-water the laminated layers in a single process.